Bah! Puny god
by Alva Loki
Summary: Loki acaba de ser golpeado y vencido por Hulk y desarmado de su ejercito por el resto de los Vengadores, pero, entre los días que siguieron a la derrota y el retorno a Asgard, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Loki lo relata a quien le interese leer su testimonio.


I

-¡Suficiente!...

Sí, ya fue suficiente de esta mierda, de mis errores mal calculados, de toda esa humillación.

Sí ya lo sé, ¡perdí! No hay excusas, sólo motivos: un error tras otro, deficiencias de cálculo, prejuicios, dogmas, excesos de confianza...Creí conocer a los midgardianos, pero la única verdad es que ni ellos mismos saben hasta donde son capaces de llegar.

¡Príncipe idiota!..Pagaré por mi arrogancia, la que me ha sumergido, que me ha puesto tras barrotes. En mi vanidad subestimé a mi enemigo, mucho más de lo que debí, creí que nada podrían quebrar a las hordas, al ejercito, ¿mi ejercito?... Ahora todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo invertidos no son otra cosa que una deuda impagable.

No hay sueños de gloria ni de poder entre estas cuatro paredes, no hay pomposidad, ni caravanas ni nada que se asemeje minúsculamente a todo cuanto yo había trazado en mis mente…. ¿Es que en realidad ya había edificado mi propio castillo en el aire?... ¿De verdad me soñaba como rey supremo de la raza humana?, ¿es que así de seguro estaba yo de mi mismo? No lo había pensado, no había considerado si era una tarea posible, ya no fácil, tan sólo realizable, accesible. No quiero meditar demasiado en ello, no quiero porque si continuo puede que no me guste a donde llegue, puede que muy íntimamente lo que deseaba era demostrar, hacer ver, ¡qué todos cayeran en cuenta de cuan poderoso e importante puedo llegar a ser! Y que más íntimamente, lo que deseaba yo era…atraer la atención de Asgard, y que fueran cabalmente testigos de que Loki no estaba muerto, mucho menos derrotado.

¿Fue por eso que fallé? Quiero pensar que sí, de hecho, la razón de mi derrota simple y sencillamente se debió a que no deseé el triunfo con el corazón, ese maldito agente de porquería al fin y al cabo tenía razón: destinado al fracaso por falta de convicción….Pobre idiota, después de todo era acertado. Finalmente, ni todos los reinos, ni todo el poder o todas las huestes del Universo irían a darme donde pertenecer…

Thor lo llamó: hogar.

"¡Olvida esta locura, volvamos a casa!" Dijo él, hijo de Odín… ¿por qué nadie comprende que yo no tengo una casa? Mi casa debió haber sido…allende la frontera de Asgard, entre la penumbra y el hielo, pero tampoco, no donde los padres abandonan a sus hijos a morir, entonces, ese debió ser mi sepulcro, e incluso eso también me fue negado.

"¡Soy Loki! Loki de Asgard!" ¡Mentiroso! Ese título no me pertenece. Usurpé, ese no es mi reino, ¿su monarca? Ese no es mi padre, Thor no es mi hermano, la reina no es mi madre, por más que hubiera querido, por más que así lo hubiéramos deseado: soy sólo un prisionero de guerra so pretexto de paz, y porque la vida lo quiere así: seré la perdición de Asgard algún día….

Loki de Jotunheim…Claro, ¡eso sí será! Vaya, vaya, ¿así que sólo soy un pequeño príncipe bueno para nada? Un príncipe a completa merced de sus enemigos.

Perdí, ya lo sé. Desde esta celda quiero pensar, me obligo a pensar que perdí porque no me importaba ganar, pues sea guerra o paz, vida o muerte, gloria o vergüenza, victoria o fracaso, no me devolverán lo que nunca tuve…

**-ooOOoo-**

No sabía qué futuro me aguardaba, no sabía qué destino me tenían resuelto, que habían decidido hacer con mi vida.

¿Me quedaré aquí en Midgard? Me preguntaba e imaginaba a mí mismo preso de por vida en ese reino, refugio de cualquier cantidad de exiliados, cárcel de otros tantos. Yo no entendía como era la justicia midgardiana, no sabía siquiera si me irían a sacar de la súper prisión donde me llevaron o ya habían resuelto mi destino dejando que me pudriera allí mismo, encerrado junto a otros muchos otros… ¿cómo nos llamaron? Súper villanos.

Realmente no quise hacer preguntas, ni averiguaciones: no tenía caso.

De la torre Stark hasta esa prisión, una de las más sofisticadas e impenetrables en todo Midgard. No intenté resistirme, ni evadirme: estaba por demás. La ironía y una pequeña e inofensiva burla a mi mismo fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando tuve a todo ese atado de imbéciles frente a mí: estaba completamente acorralado, todos, desde Stark hasta mi…hermano, pasando por esa maldita bestia, el soldado ridículo y Barton quien a todas luces estaba dispuesto a dispararme a matar, reparé que era la mujerzuela quien ahora llevaba la lanza con la gema resplandeciente, lista para ser usada, pero no, Loki no les iba a dar ese gusto.

-Me parece que ya va siendo tiempo de que recojan la basura, ¿quién podrá hacerse cargo de ella y sacarla de mi casa? Oh Thor, creo que te corresponde- dijo Stark con una sonrisa burlona, los demás respondieron con mofas.

Thor no sonrió, sólo se adelanto al resto y con una mano me halo del piso por un brazo: -Hasta aquí Loki, ya basta de esta locura- me dijo con sus ojos bien puestos en los míos. No respondí, no dije una sola palabra, le sostuve la mirada y me sonreí mientras un pensamiento transitaba: "¡ingenuo! Esto jamás terminará".

Un par de segundos de esa disputa de voluntades, cuando entonces no pude contener un gesto de dolor, dolor físico sí, a ese ya me he acostumbrado, pero no lo bastante como para ocultarlo cuando ya escapa de lo tolerable.

-¡Loki! ¿Estás bien?

Sí, sólo necesitaba reposar, es decir, mis piernas habían dado de sí, me exigían, gritaban por reposo y me desvanecí sobre mis rodillas sobre el suelo maltrecho, lleno de vidrios y pedazos de escombro: no, mi cuerpo ese día ya no daría para más, inútil hubiera sido todo cuanto intentara y insistiera en sostenerme, suspiré profundamente: está vez Thor había tenido toda la razón: hasta aquí. Baje la mirada, sentí el dolor de cada musculo de mi cuerpo, sentí los golpes, los tajos, las contusiones, las que eran visibles, las que estaban debajo de las prendas que cubrían mi piel. De repente un sabor a sangre fresca inundó mi boca, justo cuando escuché a Rogers decir: - ¿Y ahora quién esta de rodillas?...- más risas, lo escuché lejanamente, mis sentidos se apagaban de a poco, mis vista: de repente no alcancé a ver más allá del rostro preocupado de Thor, no me importaba, en esos momentos sólo quería dormir…Y me parece que así lo hice, me desplomé sobre el piso, con los labios escupiendo sangre, besando el suelo, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo aun logré escucharlos conversar:

-¡Qué día este en que hasta los dioses príncipes sangran!- expresó Romanoff acercándose a mí con un gesto de infinito desprecio.

-¡Hulk aplasta! ¡Hulk quiere aplastar al dios debilucho!- gruñó la bestia.

-¡No! Ya no más, ahora está fuera de combate, se ha rendido…- Rogers.

-Bueno, eso es cierto - la voz de Stark- ya hasta había aceptado el trago.

-Si fuéramos listos dejaríamos que Hulk se encargara de este…

-No Natasha, ¡él es mi hermano! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que eso significa?

Todos guardaron silencio…Thor mi salvador, Rogers mi abogado… ¿No se los dije? ¡Vaya mierda!

-Thor tiene razón, esto ya no sería honorable…

-Cómo tú digas, capi …- asintió Stark con un gesto de inconformidad, casi de desilusión.

Irrumpió entonces la inteligencia de SHIELD y más agentes dispuestos a efectuar mi detención, dicen que me ataron las manos a la espalda con unas esposas a prueba de maniacos super dotados y también dicen que Thor cargó conmigo en calidad de saco de patatas hasta el helicóptero que me trasladó a la bóveda prisión: -Esta bien Loki, todo estará bien….

Los otros quedaron atrás, lo último que tuvo Tony Stark para decir fue: -¡ Qué bueno que fui hijo único!- a lo que los otros asintieron realmente muy aliviados… Malnacidos, bastados, ¡ojala nunca volviera a verlos!

¿Y después? Me llevaron a unas instalaciones medicas para descartar cualquier herida mortal, yo no estaba del todo inconsciente, yo me debatía contra la somnolencia cuando me sentí tocar tierra, Thor aún estaba allí, él estuvo allí hasta que me depositaron en una camilla y me llevaron donde sus sanadores.

-Señor, ¡deberían dejarlo morir! – Reconocí la voz, era la mujer Hill hablando con Fury- debería morirse, ¡desaparecer, pagar por la muerte de Phil!

-No, María, nosotros somos mejor que Loki…

¡Sí!, ¿cómo no?…

Soy un Jotun, el diagnostico no me sorprendió, se necesitaba más que el brutal y salvaje ataque de una bestia para quebrarme: "puede encarcelarlo cuando usted lo decida, director Fury, sólo tiene contusiones leves, nada de gravedad, puede ser sometido al proceso, su vida no está en peligro"…

Y dormí, no sé cuánto tiempo pero dormí profundamente en esa cama de hospital y decidí ya no preocuparme de nada, como dije, ya no tenía caso. Al fin y al cabo fui trasladado por agentes de SHIELD, procesado para ser ingresado a aquella penitenciaría hiperbólica.

Mis ropas asgardianas ya habían sido confiscadas, pero una vez en la Bóveda me ordenaron vestir unas simples y austeras ropas de algodón de un color grisáceo, me dijeron que atara mis cabellos, me instalaron unas esposas advirtiéndome no tratara de romper ya que era imposible, también me fue colocado un dispositivo que bloqueó mis poderes y mi capacidad de conjurar magia.

Enseguida me ordenaron ir a una habitación para ser fotografiado, me hicieron entrar, las paredes eran lisas, el ambiente frio, me ordenaron pararme delante una pantalla blanca, me hicieron sostener a la altura de mi pecho un cartel con un número de muchas cifras impreso.

-¡Perfil derecho!- ordenó una voz detrás del insufrible flash de la cámara que me enfocaba… ¡Oh! Mi imagen quedaría guardada para el record…-¡Perfil derecho! –volvió a ordenar la militar voz, y sonreí. Sí, se me ocurrió que todos querrían ver mi encantadora sonrisa, claro, ¡Tenía que ser! Me moría de la gracia, entonces me dispuse a mostrar una gran y perfecta, la mejor que tenía, la de más satisfacción, la de más dignidad.

-¡Perfil izquierdo!- de nuevo la sonrisa, la actitud altiva, la expresión de burla remarcada debajo de los tajos y los moretones en mi rostro.

-¡Frente!- yo cara a cara con la cámara fotográfica, yo en placas reproducibles, archivables y fieles a cada una de las facciones que no olvidarían pronto en Midgard.

Después de eso tomaron una impresión digital una de mis huellas dactilares (pulgar izquierdo listo), un escaneo de mi iris, y una muestra de mi sangre. Pasados aquellos requisitos vino por fin la paz y la tranquilidad de mi celda, digna de un tipo super peligroso como yo, hecha con los mismos materiales que aquella boba capsula del Helicargador, sólo que sepultada no sé cuantos metros bajo tierra, donde definitivamente no era posible escapar… y ya.

Y aquí es donde me hallas, narrando esta patética y insípida historia detrás de la inexpugnable placa que me separa del resto del mundo; garabateando sobre páginas blancas y sueltas; haciendo testigo de mi mismo a uno de los libros que me han dado para matar el rato y entorpecer el ocio; vestido de harapos midgardianos de cuarta clase; apestando a soledad, encierro y polillas; dejado en la sombra desde hace semanas. Doy cuenta de esto, quiero que quede grabado, que trascienda de algún modo, y me da igual todo cuanto pueda expresar, es mi confesión, yo se que en muchas prisiones les obligan a los reos a ello, pero yo lo hago por voluntad propia. No sé quién eres que puedes descifrar mi alfabeto y entender esta líneas, debes ser alguien muy especial, tú has sido testigo de mis palabras, las estás leyendo ahora mismo, y no importa lo demás pues yo sé, yo tengo la plena certeza de que los mortales midgardianos no se van a enterar de esto, ya que no entienden ni entenderán jamás… las runas asgardianas...

* * *

Sí, continuará =)


End file.
